<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way You Love Me by Sams_Sass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820462">The Way You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass'>Sams_Sass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), References to Supernatural (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam against the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were crouched outside the old barn, your knees sinking into the soft earth beneath you. The moon was full in the sky, its milky light shining against the water droplets on the leaves on the trees. The air was clean and clear; it was a cool summer night. Your gun was in your hands, and a knife was slipped into your boot. You took a deep and calming breath into your lungs, listening to the insects sing their song before advancing towards the barn. There were noises of movement inside, voices and footsteps echoing around the old wood. You listened for a moment, trying to decipher how many there were based on the voices you heard. It sounded like five, a pack. You rechecked your gun, closing your eyes against your fading hope. You kicked in the door and watched as they all turned towards you, menacing smiles on their faces. They began to change in front of you, claws extending and pupils dilating. Their smiles twisting against their overgrown teeth. You raised your gun, aiming straight at them. They stalked towards you, muscles bulging. You began to shoot at them, your aim precise and practiced. One swung at you; you were able to dodge it quickly. However, the other fist took you by surprise, hitting you directly in the gut. You wretched forward, the air leaving you. One of the wolves knocked the gun out of your hands. You weren’t going down without a fight. Your fists swinging and legs kicking. You managed to pull the knife out of your boot and tried to stab the silver into them. A fist hit you directly in the jaw, your body crumpling with force. You stood back up, your chest rising and falling with heavy and fast breaths. You hardly noticed the loud and sudden bang in the barn. Two men walked in with guns aimed and ready. Some of the wolves charged them while others stayed with you. You were able to gain control with less of them—your knife sunk into one of their hearts. You heard the gunshots ringing from their guns. The other wolf dropped next to you. You looked over at the two men; the taller one had his gun raised.</p><p>“Thank you.” You said through your ragged breaths. You wiped the back of your hand over your mouth, feeling the sticky and warm blood.  </p><p>“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” He said, stepping towards you.  </p><p>“Y/N.” You were feeling the adrenaline leaving your body, your racing heart relaxing in your chest.  </p><p>“What were you thinking coming in here all on your own?” Dean asked.  </p><p>“We’re hunters…is there any other way to do it?” You asked them, holding your side where the wolf had punched you. They both looked at you and then at each other. Dean’s face was hard while Sam wore a look of concern, his hazel eyes holding yours.  </p><p>“Here, let’s get you some ice for that.” Sam pointed to your jaw. They lead you out to their car, and Sam cracked an ice pack over his knee. You reached out your hand, but he overlooked it and placed it directly against your jaw. The fingers of his other hand curled around your shoulder.  </p><p>“Thanks.” You mumbled against the ice pack. Sam stifled a chuckle and sent a smile your way.  </p><p>“You did good in there.” He said, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead as he checked the rest of your face for more injuries. You just stared at him. No one had ever complimented you before. Your heart rate picked up again, and a short breath left your mouth. You were so lonely. Some nights the world seemed to swallow you wholly into its chaotic center. You felt like you were in a constant battle for your heart and sanity. You didn’t know how much longer you could go on like this. Completely and utterly alone. There was a constant and overwhelming ache in your chest for the touch of another.  </p><p>“So did you.” You smiled at him with the side of your mouth that wasn’t covered with the ice pack. He looked into your eyes then, really looked into them, and you felt the wave of heat wash over you. You shifted slightly, feeling warm and cloudy under his gaze. He licked his lips and smiled, showing off dimples and his pink tongue.  </p><p>“Do you..uh do you wanna grab a drink?” He asked, taking the ice pack off your jaw, holding your eyes with his.  </p><p>“Yeah. I think I would like that, Sam.”  </p><p>——————————</p><p>You were sitting on the windowsill in the motel. Hot and heavy tears fell down your face and into your pajama shirt. The moon was a small sliver in the sky, leaving the rest of the world in darkness. You sniffled and wiped your nose with your shirt.  </p><p>“Hey,” Sam whispered from his bed. You looked over to see him propped up on one elbow, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. You lowered your head and covered your face with your hands, trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears. Sam climbed out of bed and walked over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders and pulling you to him. You buried your face in his massive chest and let yourself feel it. Fell all of it.  </p><p>“I couldn’t save her.” You whispered, your chin still shaking. Sam ran his hand over your hair and wrapped his other arm protectively around you.  </p><p>“You did your best. It’s so hard to know we can’t save everyone, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” His voice was low in his chest. Before you could respond, he slid his hands down your body and hooked his hands under your thighs. He lifted you to him, placing you against his chest. You wrapped your legs around his waist and nuzzled your face into his shoulder. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, you in his lap. The two of you stayed like that until your eyes dried slightly and your body relaxed. He laid you down in the bed and smoothed his hands over the blanket, making sure you were comfortable. He kissed your forehead and then climbed into bed next to you, pulling you into him. He listened to the sound of your breathing and waited until it was completely steady before allowing himself to fall asleep.  </p><p>—————————-</p><p>You ran as fast as you could through the woods, hearing the blood pumping in your ears. The vamp was fast behind you, silently catching up to you. Your lungs were burning in your chest, your arms pumping by your sides. It had been bad; the hunt was a straight ambush. They came at you from all sides; one of them chased after you when Dean lit the house on fire. You turned and reached for your machete on your hip. The vamp caught up to you and grabbed you, violently yanking you towards him—his teeth sunk into your neck, pulling the blood through the wound. You let out a scream and pushed him off you with all your strength. He fell back with a smile. He was stronger now that he had fed. He stepped towards you again, and with every ounce of energy you had left, you swung your machete hard. His head falling to the ground before his body. You collapsed then too. Your vision getting fuzzy, and your heart pounding in your chest. You tried to catch yourself, your hand leaning on a tree. It was too late, and you had lost too much blood. You swallowed and felt your head tilt back before your knees gave out, and you fell to the ground. You thought you heard Sam’s voice in the distance. It was too dark, and you were too tired.  </p><p>Sam found you lying in the middle of the woods. The wound on your neck was bleeding profusely. He quickly took his jacket off and pressed it to your neck, trying to stop the bleeding. He cupped one side of your face with his hand, trying to get you to wake up. Your body was twitching slightly, and your eyes were rolling in your head. He quickly gathered you into his arms and ran through the woods. He felt your hot and thick blood on his shirt as he threw himself into the impala.  </p><p>“Drive!” He yelled at Dean. They fishtailed out and raced back to the motel. Sam was trying to remain calm, trying to tell himself he could fix this, but you had already lost so much blood. He couldn’t lose you. You were his everything. You were the love of his life. He needed you for the good, the bad, and the ugly. You were his happiness. You were his peace and calm. He couldn’t get through another night without knowing you would be there next to him. He didn’t want to wake in the morning if he couldn’t wrap you tightly into his arms.  </p><p>Sam carried you into the motel room and laid you down onto the bed. He took a pair of scissors and cut your shirt open, ripping it from your body. He grabbed the dental floss and needle and held you down as Dean poured whiskey over the wound. Then Sam slowly and gently stitched you up, being as careful and as diligent as he could. His long fingers giving him the cleanest and neatest stich they could. He wiped down your wound with a cloth and warm water, wiping away all the blood. He taped gauze over it and waited for you to wake up. Your chest was coming in long and steady breaths. Sam sat beside you and checked your pulse regularly. He held your hand in his, running his thumb over your skin. Your eyes fluttered and rolled before opening. You moved your head and immediately winced in pain and tried to grab your neck. Sam stopped you, holding both your hands in his.  </p><p>“Hey, don’t move too much. You lost a lot of blood.” He said softly, trying not to scare you.  </p><p>“Sam.” That was all you said, his name, and Sam’s chest tightened.  </p><p>“Y/N. You scared me so bad. I thought I lost you there for a moment.” Sam laid down next to you, looking into your eyes. You smiled at him; you looked weak, tired. He reached over and ran his fingertips along your cheek.  </p><p>“I thought I was gone for a moment too.” You whispered, your eyes closing at his touch.  </p><p>“I love you.” The words fell out of his mouth. Although he had thought it many times, this was the first time he had said it out loud. Your eyes shot open, and your lips parted.  </p><p>“I love you too.” You said, your voice breathy.  </p><p>———————-</p><p>******************</p><p>Sam was behind you; your back was arched into the bed. His hips snapped against you forcefully. A covering of sweat coated your entire body. Your fingers gripped the sheets as pleasure completely consumed you. Sam twisted his hand into your hair, taking a fistful between his fingers. He yanked you up to him, your back pressed against his chest. His hips rolled, and your mouth hung open at the new position. His mouth worked over your neck and shoulder—teeth nipping at your hypersensitive flesh.  </p><p>“I love you so fucking much.” His voice was so deep it made his chest rumble against you. You let out a loud moan, his touch and words driving you over the edge. His mouth was right next to your ear. His breath on your skin made a shiver run down your spine.</p><p>“I love you too, Sam. So much.” Your voice was high pitched; your head tilted back against his shoulder.  </p><p>“Come for me, baby.” He commanded. That was all it took. Your eyes closed, and a strangled sound left your mouth. You clamped down on him, pulling a low grunt from him. He came inside you, filling you with him. He held you tightly in his arms as he laid the two of you on the bed. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Your heart was pounding in your chest. He wrapped his strong arms around you and kissed your back and neck.  </p><p>“Don’t ever let me go.” You said, turning your head to look at him.  </p><p>“Never.” He whispered, molding his lips to yours.  </p><p>****************</p><p>——————</p><p>A sound in the hallway is what woke you up. Your face scrunched, and you rolled over, not finding Sam. You sat up and ran your fingers over his side of the bed, your eyebrows furrowing on your forehead. You got up and walked into the bunker. You rubbed your eyes and yawned against the morning air. You walked into the library, expecting to see him hanging over a book. He wasn’t there. You made your way into the kitchen, not there either. Your hunter senses kicked in, and you raced back to your room to grab your gun. Your hand caught the edge of the door frame, and you skidded into the room. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, a shy smile on his face.  </p><p>“Happy Birthday.” He said, his smile growing wider. You stopped and took in a breath. He was holding a tray in his hands, your favorite breakfast on it.  </p><p>“What’s all this?” You asked, taking a step towards him.  </p><p>“Baby, it’s your birthday; this is all for you.” He placed the tray down on the bed, sitting next to it. You smiled and crawled on the bed next to him. You shared the breakfast with longing stares and shy smiles.  </p><p>“Thank you for all this.” You said after you were both done eating.  </p><p>“One more thing.” He pulled a jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to you. You looked at him for a moment before opening the box. Inside sat a simple chain with two stones on it.  </p><p>“Our birthstones.” You whispered, your fingertips running over the necklace.  </p><p>“Well…yeah.” He was nervous; you could tell by the way he rubbed the back of his neck.  </p><p>“I love it. It’s perfect.” You looked him directly in the eye and felt yourself melt.  </p><p>“Yeah?” He perked up slightly, a wide smile spreading across his face.  </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you so much, Sam.” You took the necklace from the box and undid the clasp.  </p><p>“Here, allow me.” He took the necklace from you and waited for you to turn around. He laid it over your chest and did the clasp in the back. His hands ran down your arms, squeezing your skin slightly. You touched the necklace and looked up at him. This was it. This is what people talked about. This was love, real, and passionate love. A love that stopped time. A love to cross oceans for. You jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck, and held him tight. He laughed slightly but quickly wrapped himself around you, holding you even tighter.  </p><p>———————</p><p>You were in your chair; a sweater draped across your shoulders. You set your cup of tea down on the table and turned the page in your book. A hand fell on your arm. You leaned your head back to see Sam standing behind you. His once chiseled and muscular body now lean and slightly wrinkled with time. You reached up and covered his hand with yours. A smile warmed your whole face. His fingers played with a strand of your graying hair.  </p><p>“Did you know you're still as beautiful as the day I first saw you?” He said.  </p><p>“Well, now, that’s a lie.” You laughed, watching the crinkles around his eyes deepen with his smile.  </p><p>“I mean it, Y/N. You and me. That’s all that matters.” He knelt in front of you, his hand coming up to touch the necklace he got you all those years ago.  </p><p>“You and me.” You agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>